


Not Another Bond Fic

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are bonded by a misfired spell in class. It's just your usual run of the mill bond-fic really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Bond Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely smut-muse Jade <3

Harry wish he could fly. He wish he could get up on his broom and play a bit of Quidditch. In fact, he thought, he’d rather do anything than be stuck like this to Draco Malfoy a minute longer. It was torture.

See usually when it came to Draco Malfoy when Harry meant torture he usually meant just that, torture. But this… seeing Draco like this it was a different kind of torture.

Two weeks ago a backfired spell and after three hours unconscious they woke up fused.

Yep, two weeks of Draco. Draco in class. Draco at meal time. Draco in bed with him. Merlin that was the hardest part. Okay maybe well, he was the hardest, in that particular situation…

Harry was suffering really. This little nervous, fluttery feeling had erupted in his chest at the start of the year and well it just got worse and worse. Harry was convinced he had feelings, and not all of them were pure, which is ridiculous to think about when you have to pee next to the git in between classes.

Yep. Torture. Torture with his stupid fluffy white blonde hair, so close you could touch it because to touch it, you’d have to use the hand that isn’t fused to the back of his and well that would be just a little bit obvious.

“Potter, you’re doing that staring thing again.” Draco whispers as if he’s speaking to himself. He’s done a lot of that in the last two weeks. Like he’s trying to hide the fact he has any connection to Harry at all. 

Harry finds it all very disheartening.

“Sorry, just hungry. Thinking about… dinner?” Harry lies painfully. Really, if it were any other year Draco would probably have right to tease the hell out of Harry for his ineloquence, but as it was eighth year and Draco had well, changed, he didn’t. In fact, Malfoy kept out of everyone's way and as much as Harry liked his reform, he also  _ missed _ Draco. Harry was going barmy for sure.

“Right.” Was all Draco said in return and they both knew that meant Draco didn’t believe him in the slightest.

No the real torture was this. Sitting in class, watching him bite his lip as he scratched notes down with his quill. So close he could smell him, so heady that all Harry wanted to do was pull him by the hair and kiss his stupid delectable mouth and snog him senseless. 

Harry needed a fucking cold shower that’s what he needed.

“Harry, you alright mate you look fucked!” Ron asked as they got out of their seats at the end of class.

Harry tried not to blush, the earlier fantasies of Draco and himself together still raw and real in his mind. “Um, no just tired and er, gross. Haven’t had a proper shower since this all happened. Man can’t live on cleaning spells you know?”

“Are you two honestly living like that? Unshowered? I don’t understand you two!” Hermione declared from behind her schoolbooks. “I mean I know it’s possible, we’ve endured worse but what-?”

Ron was chuckling at her, “Nothing ‘Mione, it’s just. This isn’t exactly after Quidditch in the locker room stuff, there physically attached to each other.  _ You know _ .”

“Oh honestly!” Hermione exclaimed.

Draco chuckled under his breath and Harry loved it.

He knew that he shouldn’t be, but sometimes he was so glad none of the other Slytherin’s came back. He fit in perfectly with his friends these past two weeks and he couldn’t help think that if Parkinson, Zabini or that Nott fellow had come back, well, it probably wouldn’t have been the same.

“A shower is a very private place Hermione, gives a man time to thing, to be alone with himself.” Ron continued, much to Hermione’s dismay.

“That’s really not what I meant Ron.” Harry chimed in.

Ron’s ears turned scarlet red at the implication and all three of them laughed openly. “That’s not- I mean.. I didn’t-” Ron rambled, too flustered to continue.

“Hey are you two coming this Friday?” Hermione changed the subject. “I mean last week you didn’t and the week before well we all thought you’d be cured by then.”  
Harry eyed Draco, who seemed to be taking queue from him. 

“Up to you,” Harry offered.

Draco seemed to try read his face for a moment before answering a tentative, “Yeah sure. Nothing quite says Inter-House Unity Party like a couple of conjoined idiots.” Draco smirked, but it wasn’t malicious, it was oddly soft. It was stuff like that was that was truly crushing Harry to pieces.

 

“Granger just gave me the good news Harry!” Seamus Finnigan found them at the (near empty) Slytherin table at dinner.

Harry dropped his spoon, letting Draco’s hand sit against his, palm facing up. “What sorry?”

“Tomorrow night? The festivities! You’re coming right aren’t ya?” Seamus cheered.

“Um, yep.” Harry shot a glance at Draco, who was still eating.

“Great, well, to celebrate the occasion I’ve smuggled in some Firewhiskey. I won’t say how but it should make for a night won’t it.” Seamus smiled at them both before running off.

Harry groaned. Alcohol. Alcohol and Draco made for a lovely combination.

“I was thinking we should try shower tonight.” Draco said suddenly.

“Sorry what?” Harry replied, thinking he had definitely not heard that correctly.

“Granger is right, we should just shower.” Harry couldn’t speak, “I mean, come on Potter, I’ve forgotten what running water feels like nearly.”

Draco laughed and Harry tried his best to reciprocate with a half hearted chuckle.

“Right, later then? After everyone’s gone to bed. Don’t want to make more of a spectacle of ourselves than we already are.” Draco gauged him and so Harry nodded, managing nothing more than that.

Shit, wait he should probably speak in this conversation. “Yeah, nah should be good.” He opted for, trying very hard not to imagine Draco naked and covered in a sheen of water.

The reality hit him harder than he expected.

Draco was naked beside him, he couldn’t look but the side glances he’d captured were more than enough to make the whole situation highly charged.They’d opted for the last cubicle in the eighth year dorms. They’d spelled the water spray to widen (thanks to help from Hermione) and stood there under the spray. Harry was so relieved when it hit him that at first he forgot all about Draco Malfoy, and then he moaned. He  _ moaned! _

Draco’s hair was a white grey when wet, and very natural… 

Ahem. He was pale, and the sectumsempra spell had left scars across his abdomen, his lean fit, abdomen. 

Harry decided it would probably be better if he did this with his eyes closed. They took it in turn to wash their hair, soaping themselves with their own soaps and things until they were left to wash everything off.

That was when he felt the tug. 

The back of his right hand hand been fused to the back of Draco’s so when Draco then took his own left hand down towards his crotch Harry really noticed it.

“What the!?”

“Shit sorry!” Draco spat pulling away.

“What were you!?!” Harry cried.

“Sorry! I forgot I was alone, it was just a habitual thing!” 

“My hand was near your dick Malfoy, you better watch what you do or do not do out of habit.” Harry bit his lip, not wanting to give himself away, when all he wanted to was offer him his own hand instead.

“It’s been two weeks Potter, surely you’re just as on edge as I am.” Draco smirked, apparently very comfortable with his nudity.

“It’s not like there’s anything we can do about it.” Harry sighed, telling himself not to look down. Damn it. Damn it again. “I thought you wrote with your right anyway.”

“I do.” Draco confirmed looking serious, “It’s just a wank thing.”

Potter looked down at Draco’s cock. It was very pink and very erect and Harry wanted to engulf it. He looked up at Draco to find him doing the same. Sizing him up, checking out the competition.

He more than measured up to the chosen cock.

“Look Potter, we’re in a shitty situation, and we’re two full blooded men, we need release and there’s no use pussy footing about it. You can turn away, I can turn away, we can close our eyes and block out the noise but I am going to have a good wank. If you want to join, go for it, you thankfully have another hand.”

Harry’s was sure the water stream was running cold, or his blood was running hot. He couldn’t help give into the desire, the challenge present in Draco’s eye. So Harry grabbed his cock, stroking himself with their shared hand, the challenge blazingly recognized in Draco’s gaze. He gave a minute smirk before adjusting his feet, standing oh so close to Harry until he fit his own cock, in his own hand.

Fuck.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Draco was close enough he could feel his breath. He could feel his heat. Their gaze so close so heated, he could see the flecks of colour surrounding Draco’s pupils. Harry swallowed thickly, looking down at their cocks, moving at the same tempo, as they ran their hand/s up and down.

Harry tried to breath, tried to close his eyes and focus but he could hear him, he could open his eyes again and see him. They were close enough he could kiss him. He caught the moment Draco realize the same. As his gaze raked down to his mouth and back up to his eyes again.

His whole body seized with attention, he felt like the embodiment of lust in that moment. He bit his lip again, trying not to confess it all. Tell him how ready for Draco he was, how his insides ached for him. How the sight of his cock made him hunger for it. How he wanted to devour his mouth until they didn’t need to breathe anymore.

The challenge was still there, egging Harry on. What they were battling for he couldn’t tell. Who could outlast the other? He didn’t care, Harry was lost in the small noises Draco made at the back of his throat, the way his forearm flexed, the way his whole body glistened. He longed to be pressed full against it. He wanted Draco so badly in that moment. 

He couldn’t hold on for long, he didn’t expect to, not like this.

Draco seemed to take control of the pace, quickening it to chase his own orgasm and that was all it took for Harry to come all over them.

“Fuck!” Draco gasped, following soon after.

Draco leaned his head against the bathroom tile, a sated smile transforming his whole face. Harry wanted to kiss him, to kiss the happiness and share in it, claim Draco.  _ Finally! _ But he didn’t. Instead he flopped against the wall tile too.

Shitty situation indeed. Harry somehow felt worse.

 

Harry spent most of the next day in a daze, Draco wouldn’t look at him but he caught him looking over at his during classes. He hoped it would happen again. He felt like he needed another reason to shower. He went to sleep last night thinking of Draco naked in the shower, imagining those grey eyes burning with lust for him.

What if Draco thought he was gay? What if he was freaked out because of what they did? Technically they hadn’t touched each other, but well, they kinda did something. Didn’t they?

Harry’s head hurt and his mind was in a whirl by the time they made it to the Room of Requirement that night. He was immediately handed a drink by Seamus who was standing by the door, doing just that.   
Draco downed his immediately, giving Harry full chance to glory in the slender slope of his neck. 

The room wasn’t crowded, not everyone was there yet but it was filling quickly. 

These parties usually happened every Friday, most weeks they were just an excuse to break curfew and play board games and chat. On the odd occasion someone managed alcohol they strayed from the usual proclivities and switched to drinking games and party games. 

“If I see anyone even try Drunken Exploding Snap again I will alert the Headmistress!” Hermione announced very loudly. 

Dean Thomas tugged regretfully from the corner of the room, at the part of his earlobe which strangely hadn’t been able to grow back.

Ron sniggered and pulled Hermione closer, kissing down her neck and into her hairline, whispering something to her that made her blush and swat embarrassedly at his embrace.

“I vote for Spin the Bottle tonight!” Parvati called, or was it Brown? Harry wasn’t paying enough attention. 

Draco and Harry sat together on one of the rooms sofa’s, glad to be off his feet Harry couldn’t help but look around and take in all the excitement.  _ This is what we fought for, _ Harry couldn’t help think. He turned to Draco on his right, who was smiling at something one of the other boys were doing to Seamus’s hair (unbeknownst to him), it was good to see Draco so happy, unlike sixth year.

Harry should apologize he thought into yet another glass of Firewhiskey(really who kept giving him these?)  for the scars Draco now carried thanks to him. He had saw them yesterday in the shower, he should have mentioned it then, but then he would have been caught looking. And he really doubt what DID happen would have happened if he brought up that night. Harry downed his drink.

Roughly an hour and a few more drinks past by, and most of the room was sitting in a circle. The girls had won out on Spin the Bottle, they had already seen Luna Lovegood make out with both Neville Longbottom and Hermione(which was an alarming experience).

Hermione spun and it landed on Seamus. 

“Come here lovey! Plant one on me!” 

Ron laughed, and kicked his boot with the toe of his own shoes. 

Hermione leaned over and gave the most shortest, simplest, chastest of kisses before returning to Ron’s side.

“BO-RING!” Someone booed from the other side of the room, the room erupted into laughter. Seamus spun.

Harry leaned back with ease before, laughing in excited anticipation along with the rest of them. Until it landed on Draco. 

Seamus rose to his knees, “Come on then!”

The room was full of cheers and jeers as Draco rose to meet the challenge, meeting in the middle of the circle standing on their knees (dragging Harry along by the arm a little), Seamus grabbed Draco’s neck with both hands and kissed him harder than Harry had expected but exactly like he had imagined himself doing so many times.

The part that threw him though, was when Draco kissed back.

Draco made sure not to touch Seamus but when he slipped his tongue into his mouth Draco let him. The kiss itself probably didn’t last longer than a few seconds but for Harry watching on it felt like forever. He was both aroused and anguished and trying very hard not to punch Seamus in the face.

Draco sat back down and spun the bottle, landing on Susan Bones, who was too flustered and embarrassed to let him do anything more than peck her on the mouth. 

Harry was upset, he was mad, he was pained and he was struggling to keep his cool. The bottle never landed on him and he found that he was very okay with that.

 

“What’s got your feathers flustered Potter?” Draco drawled with an intoxicated slant. “Will you slow down, I’ll fall right over.”

“Nothing, I just want to get to bed alright?”

“Geez Potter, you’re a spoil sport, not enough fun for you was there?” Draco smirked, Harry couldn’t stand the sight of him.

“Maybe you’ve just had a bit too much fun.” Harry breathed as he took to another set of steps.

“Oh is that it?” Draco cried all too loudly. “God I can’t believe you have a problem with  _ that! _ ”

Harry fumed, seeing red “Of course I have a problem with it!”

Draco’s eyes widened and he seemed to have sobered for a moment before his whole face morphed to that of one filled with fury, “A problem!? Oh no! The great Harry Potter has a problem with me and my life choices! Now won’t that be a first!” He yelled.

Harry’s guts turned.

“What a hypocritical piece of shit! I knew I should have expected any different from you!” Draco took to yelling once more.

“I guess you haven’t changed much then either!” Harry grunted back because well, he was upset and he thought it might upset Malfoy somehow.

“Fuck you Potter! Fuck you and your fucking friends, and fuck this fucking cursed hand!” Draco spat, waving their conjoined arm about uselessly.

“Yeah well-!” Harry began but was interrupted by an authoritative cough sounding behind them.

“Ahem. Well, now then boys. Come along with me.” Headmistress Mcgonagall glanced at them both before turning a corner again, expecting them to follow.

And follow they did, not once looking at the other, not even once to say something more on the matter that had seemed so important before. They would probably get detention, maybe for the whole week based on how ridiculous Mcgonagall found their year level to be fighting. And on Inter-House Unity Night. 

They were taken not to her office but to the Hospital Wing. Neither thought much of it until they walked through the doors to see Healer Armitage waiting for them.

“Come now boys, it is time!” She announced, hailing them forward. “You must drink a series of these preventatives before we can start with the spellwork but from there it should be smooth sailing, you’ll be back in your own beds by midnight!”

“What?” Harry couldn’t help but say.

“I’m here to separate you two!” Armitage smiled, “Did Minerva not mention that?”

“No. I did not, I was surprisingly disappointed in passing scenery, quite forgot myself.” Mcgonagall gave them both a knowingly stern look. 

Harry still couldn’t look at Draco.

They drank the preventative potions as one would a series of shots of alcohol. Stopping for nothing until they were ready to be separated. 

The handwork looked complex and the incantation was in Latin, zooming right out of Harry’s ears again. The pain itself was minimal, probably thanks to the preventatives and by the time it was all over Harry felt no different. That was until Draco turned on his heel and walked away.

Without him.

 

The next morning Harry woke up in his own bed, alone. He lay there for what felt like ages, thinking of the first night they had spent together.

Harry had woken from a nightmare. Draco had been instantly on top of it, conjuring water into a glass for him. Sitting with him until it was all over. 

He thought about how insanely jealous he had been the night before and grimaced. He’d been terrible. He didn’t own Draco, they weren’t even together. He had no right, he was just mad. He should apologize but after what he had said he felt too miserable to even try.

Draco ignored Harry in classes on Monday. It distracted Harry so much Hermione caught on. 

“How long?”

“What?” He’d sighed.

“How long have you felt this way about Draco Malfoy?” She’d done that serious eyebrow thing that always got to him. 

“Um, six months? Start of the year? Longer probably I don’t know Hermione, just let it go.” He’d pleaded and so she did.

He found that not only did he miss Draco but he missed their forced proximity too. The way they used to walk to class fused together, it felt like they were holding hands. Now his hand just felt cold and lonely.

Harry lost at chess to Ron on Wednesday and he didn’t care in the slightest. 

“This is barmy mate, talk to him.” Ron grumbled.

“What?”

“Talk to him, work whatever out. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.” Ron started resetting the board.

“Ron…?”

“I’m not blind Harry. He might be, but I’m not.”

Harry gave Ron the smallest smile, who returned it and started the next game.

 

“I don’t want to go Hermione please. He’s been avoiding me all week. I just want to let it go okay?” He’d sighed. Why he ever let her into his room he had no idea.

“She’s right mate. Can’t let him get to you. Go to this thing, talk to him, don’t talk to him, either way you gotta get out of this strop.” Ron was leaning against the trunk besides his bed.

“I’d rather do neither! Hermione, would you let it all go if I promise you I was going my Charms essay instead?”

For a moment Hermione seemed shocked, she looked like she’d consider it. “Harry!”

“Fine! Fine! An hour! Okay? Just an hour and then I am going back to bed!” He conceded, and together they went, his friends flanking him the entire way.

“Truth or Dare? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Harry whined.

“I think one of the Ravenclaws suggested it.” Hermione commented distractedly, crossing her arms as she looked around the room. “We’ll sit over there, away from him Harry it’ll be fine!” She whispered in his ear. 

Draco was looking right through him. 

“Yeah sure. Just for an hour though right?” Harry said.  _ Fuck Inter-House Unity Night! _

“Right mate.” Ron agreed supportively.

Draco looked the same. He looked like he might have had a nightmare or two this week(they’d both had them) but other than that he looked completely fine. Harry swallowed thickly.

“Alright, I’ll start! Neville, truth or dare?”  
Neville picked truth, apparently he had a thing for Susan Bones. 

Neville picked Susan who had a thing for him. Lovely. 

Susan picked Parvati who confessed that he had a crush on Victor Krum. Still and passed the choice onto Hermione, “Truth. Everyone knows I fancy Ron anyway.”

Parvati the minx asked if she and Ron had been intimate, and by the sea of blushes, giggles and wolf-whistling, Harry supposed that they had.

“Alright then, Harry. Truth or Dare?” Hermione asked, the traitor.

He couldn’t pick Truth, not the way the stream of questions had been heading tonight, so he spat “Dare!” Before he could even think straight(or not straight).

Everyone groaned, as if the collective populace wanted to know just who the Boy Who Lived Twice spent his days mooning over.

“Alright Harry. I dare you to kisss….” She made a spectacle of looking around the room, but as soon as she had said it she knew who she would pick. She thought she was helping when she announced, “Draco Malfoy!”

The eighth years ooh-ed and ahh-ed dramatically. Some of them bursting into unrelenting fits of laughter, “Can you imagine?” and “Oh Merlin!” ringing around the room. 

Draco looked shell shocked, he didn’t want to do this, that much was clear. Well fuck him, Harry thought, he’d kiss him better than Seamus did and he’d just have to deal with that! He rose up onto his knees and scooted forward, trying to hopefully get the look of challenge across. 

He dared Malfoy to back out now.

Reluctantly Malfoy rose up onto his own knees and scooted forward, like he had with Seamus.

When Harry reached him, he expected to lose it, he wanted to ravage him for so long, so he surprised himself but he took Draco’s jaw in hand loosely, drawing his face towards him. When he  _ finally! _ placed his mouth over Draco’s it was more than perfect pure bliss. Harry kissed him slowly, using his lips, his teeth, his tongue and when Draco’s hands clung to his shirt desperately Harry felt like he had somehow won something. He kissed him harder then, fiercer, putting his all into what he expected would be his only chance at kissing Draco Malfoy.

The back of his mind registered the room erupting into chaos but all he could see when their mouths finally separated with the flush of Draco’s cheeks and the look in Draco’s eyes.

“Potter, I need to speak with you privately.”

Harry nodded minutely. 

 

They were running. 

They’d just left, got up after their kiss and left. Harry barely gave thought to much else other than a nodded salute to both Hermione and Ron before exiting, chasing after Malfoy down the halls.

By the time they got to the eighth year common rooms Harry’s mind was spinning with possibility. Did he want to talk? Would he get to apologize? Will he confront Harry about his feelings? Does he like Harry back?

Draco pounced on Harry before the door had barely closed behind him, kissing Harry so hard and fast that he felt himself instantly begin to harden. “Fuck!”

Draco chuckled breathily as he kissed him again and again, so messily, so needy leaving kiss shaped scorch marks in his wake. The desire to devour him rose up within him again and so he did, kissing at Draco’s lovely neck madly, sucking at his collarbone, running his hands up and down his side possessively, pushing his body closer to Draco, needing more. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered in a groan.

Draco gave back as good as he got, groping at Harry’s arse, grinding his erection into Harry’s, sucking on the lobe of his ear.

“Oh yeah-” Harry sighed, tearing at Draco’s shirt, removing it, clawing at Draco’s trousers.

“Harry, Harry of fuck Harry, please!” 

Harry nearly lost his mind right there, scooping himself out of his own jeans. “Draco. Draco. Draco!” He smiled in return, returning to Draco’s mouth, kissing him fully, his heart so happy and open.”We need lube. You know the spell right?”

Draco nodded, Harry pulled him closer and drew them down to the floor, until Draco was almost sitting in his lap. “Is this okay?” Harry whispered after a kiss, hoping Draco’d say yes.

Draco nodded, smiling small, almost hopefully Harry thought.

Harry spelled away his trunks and turned onto his belly, letting Draco’s legs slide right off of him onto the floor. It wasn’t until he was on his stomach, facing the floor that he felt exposed. He felt bereft of Draco’s warmth and his gaze. 

Draco did nothing. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Harry turned to speak, Draco looked gobsmacked. “What? Did I do-”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Draco murmured almost to quiet to hear.

“Please tell me it was before all this started, I might be gutted otherwise.” Harry replied nervously.

Draco let the fullness of his fringe drop over his face, Harry felt rather than heard the lubrication spell as it coated his walls. Draco’s fingers soon followed and it was in relative silence that he prepared him, neither saying a word to break the spell. 

Draco hurried with his work, being more efficient than delicate. By the time he started sinking into Harry, Harry himself was for the second time that night, losing himself quickly to madness.

“Oh fuck Harry!”

“Fuck!” Was all Harry could enunciate back. Draco felt like everything he’d needed, all he’d imagined and more. It was all new and frightening and most definitely his first time but it was Draco and in some small way it felt familiar, like it was supposed to be Draco. “Please, don’t stop. Don’t stop Draco more, more, please more.”

Draco choked back a noise of surprise, and pulled out slightly, inserting himself forward just as slowly. Harry spread himself wider, reaching underneath his hips for his cock, holding it.

Draco pumped himself out and inside once more, before drapping himself over Harry. Kissing the nape of his neck tenderly. Then he pulled out, just as slow and long as before, kissing up and down as he did so. Then he stopped.

Then he slammed his way back in. 

“FUCK!” Harry groaned. “Oh fuck!” 

Draco slammed again, “Oh -oh  _ oh! _ ” Harry shook, his nerves feeling every bit of it. 

Draco turned relentless, slamming and pounding and  _ fucking, _ into Harry. Harry moaned and whined and realized at one point he sounded a bit loud but he didn’t care, he felt so full, he was surrounded completely by Draco and Draco was doing all of this to him. 

Harry’s hips trembled and buzzed alight with anticipation, Draco’s pants ringing in his ear, making him writhe and push back into Draco’s cock. “Draco!”

“Oh Draco! Fuck!”

…

“Draco please!”

“More, more more. Yes!”

Harry was stroking himself restlessly, with uneven strokes and unfocused concentration. It didn’t matter though as Draco started growling in his ear, his body tensing at his back.

Draco wasn’t going to last much longer, Harry needed to come right now!

So he doubled his efforts, fucking into his fist faster than before, coming quickly and all over the common room carpet.

Draco bucked his hips hazardously and cried out when he came, the come filling Harry’s hole.

He was spent, he let Draco slip out and rolled onto his back.

 

“Draco!” Harry tapped his leg with his hand, trying to gain his attention. “Draco! Draco!” He breathed, still out of breath. 

“I swear to Merlin Potter if the next words out of your mouth are something along the lines of ‘But I’m not gay’, or ‘Hey, let’s just be friend’, Chosen One or no, I will hex you!” Draco sounded sated, and Harry’s chest brimmed with joy.

“No, I was going to suggest we got off the floor before anyone comes back and sees us.” Harry laughed, staring at the ceiling.

“Going to hide me are you?”

“Fuck no, but um, I’m a bit of a mess and would really like a shower.”

Draco chuckled, wiping his hands over his eyes tiredly. “Right of course.”

“With you.” Harry added. “I mean, care to join me?”

“Sure why not?” Draco helped Harry up, “Look the other week. I thought you were upset with me, about what we did. I thought, you thought that I had tricked you or something. In the showers?”

Harry snorted, “Ha no!”

“But you just seemed!-” Draco began.

Harry kissed him, brought him real close and snogged the living daylights out of him.


End file.
